Rise of the Shinku Akuma ver2
by Tenshi no Yami Honoo
Summary: Remake to my first story and i hope i can set it up better and it will be certainly NaruHina or NaruKyuuHina if i have enough requests for the threesome. Fem. Kyubbi
1. Chapter 1

'Normal speaking'

'Thoughts speaking'

'_Flashback speaking'_

'**Kyubbi speaking'**

Me: Hello readers the great Tenshi no Yami Honoo-Sama has finally returned.

Hinata: Now with an increased ego.

M: Also as well as my co-host my favorite girl from the Naruto series Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata: It's a pleasure to be here Tenshi-kun. Shall I do the disclaimer?

Me: I'd be offended if you didn't.

Hinata: Tenshi-kun does not own Naruto-kun.

Me: Now let's pull back the curtain to this new tale.

(Konohagakure no Sato)

The alley stunk of piss and blood as a small child lied in a growing pile of blood. He was slowly dying fading from the world. 'Maybe it's better this way,' the young boy thought. 'I'm just a demon Oji-san Teuchi-ossan, Ayame-neechan and everyone else would be off with me dead.' 

(Mindscape)

He awoke and found himself in a dilapidated old sewer. He looked up and saw two pipes one was large and glowing blue while the smaller one had a red glow to it. 'A sewer I'm sure I died so is this were all demons go when they die,' the boy said to himself. **'No child you aren't dead not yet,' **a mysterious deep voice said. 'Who's there,' the child said afraid of the unseen entity. **'You will learn my name in due time child right know just come towards my voice,' **the voice said in a soothing tone. The child walked towards the voice seeing no other option.

He saw a breathtaking sight at the end of the tunnel. Before him was a large gate with a withered piece of paper on it. The most astounding thing about the sight was a pair of large silted red eyes. **'Come closer and speak your name boy,' **being said to the child. 'U-Uzumaki Naruto,' stammered the Naruto in fear feeling the eldritch power this creature had. Even if it showed no hostility as of yet its very aura commanded fear and respect. 'W-who are you,' Naruto said. **'I am the source of your hate the very demon that ravaged your village four years ago,'** it said. Naruto eyes widened in shock knowing this demon's name as it rolled off his tongue. 'Kyubbi but that's impossible the Yondamine killed you,' Naruto responded. **'No matter how skilled he was he was only human and no human could slay a Biju especially me,' **the demon fox said.

'What did you mean when you said you were the source of my hate and where are we.'

'**We are within your mindscape and what I meant was you and I are bonded as Biju and Jinchurikki.'**

'A what?'

'**It means power of human sacrifice humans who contain me and my siblings.'**

'You have siblings and there are others like me.'

'**Yes there are nine of us in all each fragment to a whole.'**

'What do you mean fragments are you guys broken?'

'**That is a story of the future we most focus on your current situation by that I mean your death and rebirth.'**

'Death rebirth what are talking about I'm healed right.'

'**No boy as I said before this is your mindscape meaning time moves at a slower rate but your body is dying but I have an offer.'**

'What do you want?'

'**Vengeance on a faker because you see the attack several years back was not my fault.'**

'What how wasn't it your fault?'

'**I was ripped from my previous host Uzumaki Kushina and forced to attack you're a village by a man who claims to be relic of the past known as Uchiha Madara.'**

'Uzumaki was she related to me?'

'**She was your mother and unfortunately was killed from the stress of birthing you and the release off me from her for that I am sorry Naruto.'**

Naruto just stared at the ground in shook at this revelation and simply asked, 'who was dad and did they love me.' Kyubbi simply nodded and said, '**You were all they talked about and the loved you and your father is Namikaze Minato none other than the man who sealed me within you.' **Naruto didn't respond to the new info just standing in silence then he finally spoke, 'What do I have to do to get back at the bastard who caused back at my parents death!' The demon smirked at the boy's new found fire. **'Three things first release tear my seal half to ascend to hanyo status by taking more of my power second become my apprentice and learn my art and finally no longer be this village whipping boy and show them true demon no a akuma(devil)!' **Naruto thought was it worth it becoming what the village despised and throwing away part of his humanity. The hate filled glares a beatings the humiliation and degradation this village handed him filled his mind making his decision for him and the fought of avenging his parents death made his choice. He slowly walked towards the seal tearing half off causing is body to be filled with whole new levels of pain and then everything went white.

He awoke and looked down at himself in the water. He looked at the water to see a whole new person his hair was crimson and eyes were a deep purple he had sharp fangs along with darker whisker marks. Naruto looked up at the Kyubbi only to see a woman in her early 20s she had dark red hair that flowed to her cute heart shape butt. Her breasts were a firm D-cup with a beautiful face but her most amazing future was her fox ears and nine fox tails and she said looked at Naruto and smirked sexily. **'Hello my apprentice,'** the woman said.

'Kyubbi,' Naruto responded stunned.

'**Yes but call me Kiyomi or since my apprentice Kiyomi-sensei how do you feel.'**

'Amazing Kiyomi-sensei so where do we go from here?'

'**First awakening little hanyo then well take steps from there.'**

Me: That's a wrap.

Hinata: Not back for just coming back Tenshi-kun

Tenshi: Thanks you know your nicer then my other cohost maybe I should have you take their jobs.

Makina and Kanade: What was that Tenshi-baka?

Me: Momma

Makina and Kanade: Die you bastard. (Cue attack)

Hinata (sweatdrop) : Tenshi-kun will be back (sound of bone breaking)

Me: WHY GOD WHY?

Hinata: After and a trip to the ICU.


	2. AN Vote

AN: Where to go from here

Me: I don't know what story to focus on next so please vote on this new poll or I might never finish any of this hehe.


End file.
